Legend of Winchester: A New Hero
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! For ArianandXaia! Enjoy!
1. Sucked Into The Twilight

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. I said a fic was going to be out yesterday. But all the stress of Thursday got to me and I was just like, "screw this." Anyways. To my regular darlings. The pin's out! Whoo! I didn't get doped or numbed up. He just took it right out. It didn't hurt, but I felt a little pressure. It wasn't too. The pain hit later that night. I have to wear my special shoe and boot for two more weeks, which isn't bad. I would rather have two weeks than two months. I got about a month of freedom, then it's the left foots turn! Then like three hours after I get back to from the doctor, my younger goes out and ended up in an accident. Which scared the shit out of me. He's okay! Thank goodness! Just a bad fender bender. Again he's fine. So, all that stress was just overwhelming. Then yesterday, I got dizzy while showering and was nauseous the whole day. So yeah. Sorry about that my darlings! Anyways. Welcome any new padawans to the darkside and to Supernatural (if you're new to show), I am your Empress. BOW TO ME! Nah, I'm joking, or am I? Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun XD Anyways. I couldn't decide which fic to do next, so I decided to do this one. Plus ArianandXaia wanted so much. So this is for her! And to all other Legend of Zelda fans out there :) Be prepared for all the randomness and shenanigans that comes with this. I wrote this back in my college days and I've been meaning to post it, but it always slipped my mind. But it's finally here! Whoo! Anyways. The lyrics for Midna's Desperate Hour/Lament might be back. Depends. Somethings were changed to better fit the story and to give the story it's own flow, and uniqueness, just a heads up! Alright, we good? Let's go!**

 **Summary: Sam unearths his old GameCube and finds his copy of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. He decides to give it a play since Dean's been ignoring him after their father's death. When he starts up the game, he hears a whisper and suddenly his world goes dark. He wakes up in Hyrule as the Hero of Twilight! But where's Dean? Is here there too? Will he find his way home? Or is stuck in the Twilight forever? Set in the Twilight Princess universe (if you didn't pay attention above) and season 2 of Supernatural.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook and Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sucked Into The Twilight**

Sam was helping out around the house while being ignored by Dean. It hurt that his brother was doing it, but what hurt the most was the fight they had last night. Dean had accused Sam of not caring about their family, always running off, wrecking the car, but the accusation that hurt the worst was the one where Dean said it was Sam's fault for the deaths of their family members. This made Sam's heart break and ache something fierce. So he avoided Dean as well. Like the plague. If he couldn't see Dean, then they won't fight, and Sam wouldn't see the accusations in Dean's eyes. So as Dean ignored him, he avoided him.

Sam headed up to the attic and began rearranging things. Ever since Dean had started ignoring him, he had been sleeping up here. He cleaned it top to bottom and made it his room. This way Dean could sleep in their, well his room now, without him. Sam didn't mind though. He actually liked it up here. After he gave it a good cleaning, the attic looked good, and was a decent size. After he rearranged a few things, he found something in a box that made him smile for the first time in a couple weeks.

"My old GameCube. I forgot I had one. Wonder if it works?" He wondered to himself.

He took the box that held the system and games downstairs to see if it worked. He knelt down in front of the big screen television Bobby decided to buy after his old kicked the bucket. He plugged in the system and looked at the games he had. He didn't have many, but that was okay. He looked up when he saw Bobby coming in.

"Hey boy. Well now, what's got you smiling for the first time in two weeks?" Bobby asked inwardly jumping for joy to see the youngest smiling.

"Look what I found!" Sam said excitedly.

"I haven't seen that in a long time. It still work?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"I don't know, I came down to find out." Sam said putting in Super Smash Bros. Melee.

When he put the game in he turned it on and smiled even brighter when the system worked. He whooped and smashed it up for a few hours in single player mode. Link was always his to go player, next being Kirby, then Fox. He didn't really care for Pokemon, so Pikachu wasn't high on his list for smashers.

He heard Dean coming in as he was in his final smash match. He of course, ignored him. He heard grabbing a beer and a sandwich in the kitchen then sitting on couch next. Sam continued to ignore him and kept on smashing. Dean tried to talk to him a few times, but Sam wasn't having it. If Dean can ignore him for weeks, so could he.

"Ah! I almost had him that time!" Sam exclaimed, glaring at the evil Master Hand.

"You'll get'em boy." Bobby chuckled.

Sam laughed. "I think I'll switch games now. I'm done smashing for one day."

Sam rummaged through his box and saw one of his favorites. He popped it in and made sure SSB Melee made it back into it's case. He booted up the game and sat back down next to Dean on the couch.

"What'cha playing now Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Though I have no idea why it's called Legend of Zelda when the games is mostly about the hero Link." Sam said.

Bobby laughed. "Maybe the creators didn't know what to call it."

"Maybe." Sam smiled.

He skipped the intro having seen it a million times. He entered the name Link, for the hero of course, and for his horse he stuck to Epona. He kinda liked the name. The game started up normally and he played through until Link's friends were taken and got to the first wall of twilight. The big black wall with strange seemed to stare at Sam, like it was calling him.

 _"You"_

He heard a whisper. Suddenly a big firey hand shot out of the TV and grabbed him and pulled him in. He woke up seeing black squares raining up to the sky, and the sky was orange with black clouds. He suddenly felt white hot pain and blacked out. He didn't feel himself being dragged away by a strange creature, nor did he see the pale blue and blackish imp watching.

 **Oh boy! Sammy in Hyrule. Y'all about to see some nonsense! ArianandXaia, I hope you enjoy this. I am so far XD and yes, I'm also a fan of Smash Bros. It was mine and my cousins favorite game growing up next to Zelda.**

 **Until Next Time! FREE FOR ALL *smashes it up on the N64 emulator on my phone***


	2. Confused Wolf is Confused

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Before we get started, if you didn't know already Uncharted: A Winchester's Mystery is complete! So be sure to check out the epilogue, if you haven't done so already. Anyways. Tomorrow is the 4th of July! I might be going over to visit with family and maybe watch some fireworks, so if this isn't updated tomorrow, than HAPPY 4th! I hope y'all have a SAFE and happy one! Yes, I capitalized safe. I had a friend (they moved away when we we're in middle school, we still keep in touch from time to time) whose mother is a ER trauma surgeon and she's told some pretty whacked out 4th of July stories. Things from blown off fingers to drunken people who believed they were fire proof...*headtodesk* Needless to say, people are stupid. So be SAFE! But also have fun! Anyways. In order to get back in to feel of Twilight Princess, I've borrowed the game from a good friend of mine (I don't actually own the game and that makes me sad. It'll be on Christmas list this year) and have been playing it like mad. I've also been listening to all the music. But I bet you're wondering why if this fic has already been written? Well, it was written a few years ago, and I did say I made some changes (see last chapter's AN for the head's up at the end). Anyways. I want to cuddle the stuffing out of Wolf Link! He's so stinking cute! I also want a plushie of him and Midna! Amiibo's will not do...they're not cuddly and I don't have a Wii U. Alright, enough of my rambling! Here we go, when we left off, Sam was grabbed! ACK!**

 **spnfanforlife-I do know the drill! And oooooh Deanie boy's already in trouble. He's always in trouble though XD Thank you my darling! Onwards and forwards!**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling!**

 **ArianandXaia-Thank you so much my darling. I'm glad you're loving it so far :) Lot's more goodies to come from this story ;) And you're very welcome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Confused Wolf is Confused**

Sam woke up with a slight whine and he felt different. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a cell. Sam tried to walk forward but was stopped short. He looked down and that's when he realized the reason he felt different. He had black paws! He spun around and than gave a sharp bark. Sam flattened his ears and whined. He was a wolf! And he was imprisoned. His left paw had manacle on it that was chained to the floor. He took the chain in his impressively sharp large canine teeth, and tried to get out. But he failed. He ear suddenly twitched and he saw an imp looking creature lurking outside the cell. She was pale blue and black with glowing blue markings, a yellow orange eye, and was wearing a strange helmet.

He felt the fur standing up on end and growled, despite having seen the imp before. The imp smiled and was suddenly in the cell with him.

"I found you!" She exclaimed. "Ooh aren't you scary."

He snarled at her and backed up, raising his hackles even further.

"Hee hee hee. If you want my help, you better calm down little wolf." The imp said with giggle.

Sam calmed down but still glared at the imp. He knew her little game having played the actual game he was now trapped in.

"Good wolfy." She smirked.

She used her dark magic and freed Sam. The imp fazed back out of the cell and the imp beckoned him. Sam inwardly sighed and went to the top left corner of the cell and dug his way out. The imp jumped onto his back and he growled at her. She just giggled and roughly patted him. She then kicked his ribs urging to go forward. She told to head to the tower, but Sam already knew that and knew where to go, so headed off.

The quicker he got through this, the quicker he got home. When they inside the tower the imp was impressed.

'I knew he would be useful.' She smirked.

The hooded figure in the room they stepped into turned to face them and Sam walked to the figure knowing once more who it was.

"Hello Sam." The hooded figure said.

"Sam?" The imp asked.

"The wolf you're riding is named Samuel, but prefers Sam. He's not from this world, but another." The hooded figure said. "You probably already know who I am, but I'll properly introduce myself. I'm Princess Zelda. The little imp on your back, is Midna, but you knew that too."

"He knows! How much!?" Midna demanded.

"I do not know. That is something you'll have to discover on your journey." Zelda said. "Speaking of which, your journey starts now. The guard will be here any minute. Go on now."

Sam took off and got outside. Once outside on a part of the of roof, Midna got off of Sam and looked at him.

"So, you know things do you?" She asked giving Sam a look.

Sam gave her a look back and she turned away from him thinking. Sam huffed and began walking the way they came.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Midna shouted to him.

She appeared in front him and sighed. "Alright, look. I need you and you need me! So I don't care what you know. You're mine now, wolf boy."

He growled at her and suddenly he was at a spring. He heard Midna laugh and said she was leaving. Sam sat down in the water. He was really confused as to what was going on. How'd he get here? Why was he here? So many questions, but he couldn't ask for he was a wolf and Midna was no help. He flattened his ears again and whined. He really wanted to go home. Despite Dean ignoring him, he wanted his brother. Badly!

 **Poor Sammy. All confused and such. Anyways. Sam's journey has now begun! Let the nonsense begin!**

 **Until Next Time! *curses like you wouldn't believe at the Lakebed Temple* I HATE THIS PLACE!**


	3. The New Hero of Twilight

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I went to the fireworks last night with my dad, one of my younger brothers, uncle, and a couple of my cousins. It was really fun and nice! There was festival going on downtown too, and it was crazy. People everywhere. Normally large crowds make me super nervous, but since my dad was there, it made things a little better. It also down poured like an hour later. Which was hilarious XD Anyways. I wanted to get chapter out last night, cause the fireworks started early due to the fact it was going to rain. The started at 9:45p instead of 10p, but we got caught in all the traffic and we didn't get home until about midnight and we were all tired. My toes were sore. So yeah. I hope you all had a great and safe 4th of July! I did :) Today. I wasn't planning on releasing a chapter, but then I started to feel awful, because I didn't get one out last night. This is because it's the anniversary of my grandfathers passing. It's been 5 years today and I still miss him like mad. He was more than grandpa to me. He was my best friend, greatest art critic, he had the best stories. My greatest memory was when I went to homecoming for the first time, and he wanted to see me in my dress and when he did, his eyes and face lit up. You could've sworn he seen an angel. And that was super rare, because after serving in World War 2, he changed according to my aunts and uncles. So that was like the biggest thing ever, and I felt so happy that night. Anyways! Enough of my rambling! Here we go! When we left off, Sam wanted his brother. But where is he?**

 **Ruby-Poor baby! He'll be okay though!**

 **spnfanforlife-*huggles both you* It'll be okay y'all! It will be...Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **lenail125-My poor baby. He'll find him :) Don't worry!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The New Hero of Twilight**

After a moment Sam moved out of the spring and shook out his black fur. He was totally wet but he did sit down in the spring for a bit. He walked to the gate almost stepping out when he heard a giggle. Midna popped out from his shadow and was a shadow herself. It was how she hid herself from humans and other creatures. He could imagine it would hell if she revealed her impish self. Sam huffed and moved towards the village. He had played the game multiple times, he knew what to do. He gave a wolfish smirk when he heard the imp behind him, sputtering and demanding him to stop.

"Stop already!" She cried.

Sam did and gazed piercingly into Midna's one visible eye. Her left eye was covered by a piece of the helmet she wore, only her right eye was visible. She shrunk back a little, but held the wolf's gaze.

"Look. I don't know what you do. But we still need each other. So how about a little warning before you take off?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

Sam gave her a look, reminding her that she was the one that left him alone.

"Alright, alright! I wasn't actually planning on leaving you. I'm sorry." Midna apologized.

It was unlike her. In the beginning of the game, she's pretty mean to you, but right now this was more than just a game and she probably was aware of it herself. Zelda certainly seemed to know that for a fact. But, hey. He'll take what he can get right now, and right now he needed an ally. Sam gave a signal to Midna to let her know she was forgiven and they headed forward to the village. What was in the village that they needed? A sword and shield. It's dangerous to go at alone.

Sam snuck into the village and needed to get in and get right back out. So he when he found his sword and shield, he went back to the big black wall of twilight. Midna went through the wall and with a large hand that grabbed him from Bobby's house, she pulled him into the twilight. Sam looked at the sky, and thought it was beautiful, like before when he first Midna. The black shadows bleeding from the sky added to it's beauty. Suddenly Midna was swinging and playing with the sword and shield. She scoffed and made them disappear. Like he could use them anyways. He was a wolf.

"I'll hold onto these for you. They'll be more useful later." She smirked.

He headed forward with Midna on his back, and were trapped with creatures. Together they defeated them and a portal opened up, that would be useful later on. They were called to the other spirit spring and asked to collect it tears. Once collected the tear drops would restore its power. Sam again knew this, and got on it. While getting the tear drops to fill the sprig, he got to practice being a wolf on the creatures that attacked. Once the sprig was full, Sam went back to the spring with the spirit appeared.

 _I am the spirit of this spring, and of these woods. Young hero of a different world, you have my gratitude._

 _I am Faron._

 _Thank you new hero chosen by our Goddesses. You're journey has now begun. As you go, you will find what you seek. But your mission, first and foremost, is to disperse the twilight that plagues this land._

 _Oh beast of the night. I give you the Hero's garb. Once a hero wore these clothes in his time, now it's your time. You may be an outsider but you have something the hero did. You will be the one to save to both worlds as he had._

 _Look upon your now human form and may the gods and goddesses look after you on this journey. Fare thee well, New Hero of Twilight._

Sam looked down at himself and saw himself wearing the clothes that Link would. Except Link's was green in the game. His is a midnight blue. He liked it better than the green one. That was more Link. He was Sam, plus the darker color looked better on him. He also secretly was digging his cap. He always Links cap.

Midna gave him his sword and shield they got in the village last night, and he headed off for his first challenge. The forest temple.

 **Whew..Sorry if it's a bit short. When Link's a wolf, there's not much dialogue (but then again he is a mute character...so...). Anyways. First temple is coming!**

 **Until Next Time! *Despite my beliefs, says a small prayer for my grandpa***


	4. Forest Within a Giant Tree

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay! Real life can suck sometimes, and spotty internet is spotty...sigh. But hey! I finally got to go swimming! Whee! My doctor said it was okay, so long as I didn't do olympic laps or diving XD Which I didn't. My friend and I just floated around the deep end. Anyways. I'm also still trying to get my next book written. I want to take my time with it, but not too much time. I want it done soon, but yet not too soon? Dammit...I have no clue what I'm talking about. Being an author is kinda hard, but yet I love it. Anyways! So, remember when I said an angel decided to buy one of Jared's new campaign shirts and I would do my best to pay it forward? I think I found a way! My fellow buckeyes and I know that here in Ohio, it gets hot! And if the heat doesn't kill you, the humidity will. Anyways, this idea came to me when I went swimming with best friend yesterday. Her grandmother leaves a cool bottle of water for her mail person, so they have something to drink and can keep hydrated. I'm going to do this for our mail person! I always feel bad for mail carriers walking around in this dreaded heat, so this idea is awesome! I'm going to write myself a reminder to leave a chilled water bottle for my mail person. I think my mail person will love it. You guys and gals are more than welcome to use this idea too! I'm sure your mail person will greatly appreciate it ;) Two more things before we start! One: Not all temples may be written out! It would actually take forever and this may drag the story out. Two: I have a new story on the board! Visit my profile and take a look, let me know what you think! Now then, when we left off, Sam's journey has begun!**

 **ArianandXaia-Midna and Sam are epic together! And adorable! Awesome! Do it and try to send me pic :) I drew Sam twice Link's tunic. One has been posted to Deviant Art, and the other is sitting on Paint Tool Sai X3 I'm glad you love it darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-Whoo! Sammy is a badass all day everyday XD Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Forest Within a Giant Tree**

Before Sam could off to the forest temple, the little imp had something she needed to know. She appeared out of the shadows and manifested herself as she was in the twilight realm. Since they were in the woods and no one was around, it would be safe. Not only did she need to know something, she had something to tell. It was important and she should've said so in the beginning, but that wasn't an option. But it was now or never, and she needed to get it out otherwise Sam wouldn't trust her and her world won't get saved.

"Sam?" Midna asked.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"I know you're not from this world. I brought you here." She said.

"Oh. I kinda figured that out." Sam said.

"I know, I know. But I had to pretend like I didn't. Zelda made me. I don't know how much you do, but I still need you." Midna said.

"I know. And I know everything." Sam said, inwardly smirking.

"Everything? As in-?" Midna asked.

"As in literally everything. Now let's go. The Forest Temple is waiting." Sam said.

"Alright." Midna said retreating back into Sam's shadow.

The pair made it to the giant tree which held the Forest Temple. Before heading in, Sam filled the empty lantern that was in his travel bag. He put the right amount of rupees into the box when he realized he had a wallet with money in it. The bird thanked him and he headed to the pathway that lead to the entrance. There in his way was a gold wolf with one red eye. Sam admitted inwardly it scared him a little, but again, he knew what was coming. The wolf jumped and Sam's world went white. He woke up in a different place with an armored skeleton staring him down. Sam got up and knew the routine. The stalfos was going to teach him a move he knew in life. Sam quickly learned the move and woke back up in Faron Woods.

"Hey! It's about time! You just randomly passed out and scared the shit out of me!" Midna chastised.

"I'm alright. That wolf was a spirit, he didn't intend to hurt me." Sam said.

"Right...so you're good?" Midna asked, just to be on the safe side.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Let's go." Sam said.

The pair headed inside the temple and were met with a monkey? The young monkey was frantic and was leading Sam around the temple that was a forest within a giant tree. Sam was faced with creatures he had seen, and big spiders. Sam didn't mind spiders really, but this thing was huge! And had a skull on it's back! Sam defeated the large spider, but the spider got the last laugh. One of it's fangs got caught in his side, and Sam instantly felt woozy and collapsed.

"Sam! What's wrong!?" Midna asked.

"S spider...fang got me..." Sam panted.

"Oh shit!" Midna looked at the wound and sprung into action!

Midna once read a book on spider bites and how to combat the venom if it was poisonous. She quickly gathered what she needed and swore. When she started to make the antidote, she realized some of the ingredients were missing, and couldn't be found. She made the antidote anyways and Sam would have to tough it out until she could fine the rest of the ingredients. She keep the others on hand as well. After she made stuff, she gave it to Sam, who wasn't looking so good.

"I'm sorry. It's the best I can do for now." She said.

"It's okay. It'll do for now." Sam said drinking the horrible but necessary stuff. "M'gonna rest for a bit."

"It would be best if you did. I'll keep watch." Midna said.

Sam nodded and dozed into a light sleep. At least this Midna was nice. The real Midna in the game, was a real brat in the beginning and eventually mellowed out. But since this Midna brought him here, for reasons he already knew and some he didn't, she wasn't bad. Just wanted to save her world. Before Sam fell into his doze, he one finally thought.

'I wonder if Dean is here somewhere.' Sam thought.

 **There we go! A part of the Forest Temple. I'm horrible at describing the temples, so bare with me! I also said that some of the temples wouldn't really be described in order to keep the story flowing and not dragged out.**

 **Until Next Time! *Sees nothing but Pokemon Go posts in my news feed on Facebook* *eye roll***


	5. One Down, Two to Go

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh...it's too hot for my plot bunnies and their nonsense...blegh...My interwebs are still. I swear it's sensitive to about anything. It's been hot so the internet's like "Nope...don't feel like working right today..." And there's me like "Internet, suck it up and work! I got work to do!" XD Anyways. I was going to wait until tomorrow to get a chapter out, since it would be cooler and I can deal with those stubborn plot bunnies, but I felt bad and needed something to do. I did all my authoring stuff today and drew a little. I'm trying to get some more art work out for my Deviant Art, and I have an animatic I've been putting off for too long. Anyways. I mentioned last chapter that I have a new story on the board! If you haven't checked it out, go do so, and tell me what you think. Anyways. On Facebook, I was checking out the news, and our beloved Supernatural has no end date! AH! Erick Kripke says that so long as Jared and Jensen are up for it, the story will continue! Which I hope it does. There's so much of the story left to tell and THOUSANDS of questions need answering! So let's encourage our boys to keep going! The Winchester's story is far from over! Alright, let's see. Oh yes. Reminder! Not all temples from the game will be described or will show up! Some are longer than others, and this would drag on. So to save time, I'll cut right to the important stuff. Sound good? Alrighty! Okay...let'see...what am I missing? Hmmm...I can't think of anything at the moment. So let's hop to it! When we left off, Sammy was poisoned! Oh no!**

 **spnfanforlife-Dean will be here soon enough! He's never too far from his Sammy. Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **One Down, Two to Go**

Sam woke up and groaned in slight pain. The partial antidote worked and kept most of the symptoms at bay. But he still had a low grade fever and was in pain. But he had a mission to complete, and he wanted to see if Dean was here anywhere. He had a feeling no, but you never know. Sam got and stretched as much as he could without causing himself too much pain and reopening the wound. He downed some water and made a mental note to get some more from a clean spring somewhere. He should also find something to munch on as well, though right now, being poisoned took his appetite. He jumped a little when Midna popped out of his shadow.

"So hero, how are you feeling? Is the antidote working?" Midna asked.

"A bit. We'll have to find the rest of the ingredients and soon. As well as more water." Sam said, packing away things and making sure they had everything.

"Right. Hey look!" Midna said pointing towards the door.

It was one of the monkeys they rescued. Sam went to the monkey and they continued their journey through the forest temple. Rescuing monkeys, obtaining a wind controlling boomer rang, slaying more monsters, and all kinds of hero stuff. They made their way to heart of the temple where a monstrous plant was waiting for them. Sam attacked it and it seemed to have died, until it sprouted two more heads with vicious teeth. Sam knew how to defeat it, but with the poison still in his system it was easier than done. He was already getting woozy and felt sick to his stomach.

"Are you okay to fight?" Midna asked.

"I'll be fine. I fought with worse." Sam said, which wasn't a lie. He had fought with a lot worse before.

Midna stared at Sam for a moment and tried not to be bothered with what he said, but it bothered her. She watched as Sam took down the plant beast down quickly. She figured the plant thing wasn't so strong to begin with, even with the power of the Fused Shadow. The Fused Shadow appeared and Midna took it.

"One down, two to go." She said. "This monster was considerably weak. Shame. But we don't have time to fool around with monsters. We need to go."

Midna created a portal and got her and Sam out of the temple. Once out Sam collapsed.

"Sam!" Midna cried, as she was at his side in an instant. She felt his forehead and gasped. Sam was burning up and his breathing was getting shallow.

She used her magic and made sure Sam was hidden and safe from everything and raced off to find the rest of the ingredients for the antidote. She found what she needed and made her way back to Sam. She quickly made the antidote and got Sam to drink it. She watched him fall into uneasy sleep, and she made a fire to keep him warm. She then fetched some clean water for them to drink. When she got back to Sam, a man that was dressed like Sam, was there calling to him and trying to get Sam to wake up, when he just fell asleep! There was no way Midna was going to let this man deter Sam's recovery!

She put down the canteen, not wanting to waste water. She made herself appear and called out the man.

"Hey! Get away from him!" She yelled.

The man startled and looked at her with a glare. The man stood protectively in front of Sam with his blade drawn.

"Who are you? And what are you? What do you want with my brother?" The man demanded.

"I'm Midna! I'm your "brother's" companion!" She yelled.

"Oh really?!" The man answered back with a snarl.

"De'n?" A weak voice asked.

"Heya Sammy!" Dean said cheerfully.

 **Dean's here. Lol! Did ya think he wouldn't be, at for long? Nah. Me either.**

 **Until Next Time! *Downloads Pokemon Go...* What's the appeal to this...?**


	6. Big Brother Meet Midna

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so so sorry for the delays! Real life, allergies, my toes, and all kinds of other fun stuff popped up and writing was last on the list of things to do. I sowwy! Anyways. I'm going to stick to the important stuff to the story and such. So again most of the temples will be mentioned or not explained in full detail. That and I honestly can't explain the temples. I always get the maps inside them backwards. So I don't want to confuse anyone. Anyways. I got sucked into playing Pokemon Go...*headtodesk* I have no idea how or what the appeal is, but it's not bad. However, I never really was into Pokemon growing up. I was more into Digimon. But anyways. If you love Pokemon, it's a good game. It's not really for me and I'm already forgetting about it XD I'll probably also get rid of the app sooner or later. I'm not big into gaming as everyone knows. Although I admit, it is fun to go out and search for Pokemans. Yeah, I said Pokemans. What of it? Lol. So I got asked about the sequel for Sam back to Sammy. It's in the works y'all! I'm in the process of rewriting it and making sure it's saved so if it gets lost again, I have on it hand. But it's in the works my darlings! It'll be some time before it comes out though. I got a bunch of other fics to write, if you couldn't tell my story boards full! AH! It's so full! I'm getting my second ABC fic ready. I already have a request for the letter G! And it's going to be a fun one XD It's just a prompt now, but it might be a thing in the future ;) Maybe. Anyways. Let's get going! When we left off, Dean made it! About time.**

 **spnfanforlife-Run Dean! Your butt is in for it! XD I wouldn't left Sammy on his own for long. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Big Brother Meet Midna**

"Heya Sammy!" Dean said cheerfully.

"How'd you get here?" Sam asked weakly.

"Same way you did. Got nabbed by a giant hand." Dean said. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sam nodded, too tired to speak. He slipped back into a healing sleep. The poison and the battle with the giant plant monster wore him out. He just wanted to sleep. He could rest easy with his brother being here now. Though he had to wonder how long would the cheeriness with Dean last? After all, his hero just died and he had no reason to be cheery. He also wondered why he was speaking to him? Dean had taken to ignore him and everything. That's why he started to avoid him. Sam supposed it didn't matter now. So long as Dean was here, he could do his job. He slipped further into darkness and let his mind shut off for now.

Dean turned back to the imp and glared at her.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Dean demanded.

"I needed your brother's help." Midna said.

"His help? You couldn't have just asked?" Dean asked.

"Oh sure. "Hey human, I'm Midna, I need your help in distant world." Because that would've gone over so well." Midna said with heavy sarcasm.

"Whatever. So why my baby? Why not me?" Dean asked looking at said baby with concern. Dean knelt down beside Sam and got him comfortable.

"Duh. He's the new Hero of Twilight." Midna said.

"Hero of Twilight?" Dean asked.

Midna explained that the original Hero of Twilight grew old and passed away. The Fused Shadows were taken by a deceased villain and she was back to the form he cursed her with. She explained that history was repeating itself. The only to stop it is to take down the villain once more and make that the beast Ganondorf was dead and sealed away. Midna said it had been seventy years since the last incident. She couldn't age anymore, and the princess they met was the one from the first incident, reborn of course. They couldn't revive the original Hero of Twilight, so the Goddesses and Gods chose another, and Sam was it. Sam was the one who could save her world and Hyrule, just as Link had done many moons before.

Dean couldn't believe his ears. His Sammy was the Hero of Twilight. Dean looked at his baby and frowned. Sam was in no shape to save a world, much less two of them. But then again a part of that was his fault. He had been ignoring Sam, pretending he wasn't there. He then fought with him and ignored him some more. So much so, that Sam started to avoid him like the plague. He slept in the attic, ate at different time and barely ate enough, he had been burning the candle at both ends, and had getting no sleep and losing weight he couldn't afford to lose. Overall, Dean had been failing as a brother and he needed to fix that, especially if he was going to help Sammy fix two worlds.

"Alright. I might be the Chosen Hero, but I refuse to leave him alone. I've been ignoring him and look. He got sick. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Dean said crossing his arms and giving Midna a look that dared her to argue.

Midna smirked. "Fine. Just don't get in our way. And you better start taking good care of him. If not, I'll put a curse on you when I'm back to my true form."

"I'll take good care of him alright, you better not get my way of that. You'll suffer my big brother wrath." Dean smirked darkly.

Midna was taken back a little, but smirked again. She agreed and the two settled down next to the fallen Hero and kept watch as he recovered. When he got up, there was another wall of Twilight to tackle and a monster in the mountains to tame.

 **Alrighty! This chapter was just to introduce Dean to Midna. Next chapter we'll be back in action!**

 **Until Next Time! *turns phone off* Freaking Zubats! They keep invading my room...*wolf pout***


	7. Two Down: One To Go

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army. I know, I know...I suck...*headtodesk* It was so hot the last two days. It was 92 outside and like 90 in the house. And no, we don't have air conditioning, and no we can't get it. Too expensive. So yeah...my brain got fried, and the plot bunnies fled for Alaska. Luckily a storm rolled in and it cooled things down. Today is much better and I keep my focus a bit. Whew. It's a brutal summer here in Ohio. Wonder if this means a brutal winter? Hmmmm...the last few winters have been fairly mild. Only time will tell, I guess. I'm going to enjoy the last few weeks of summer I have left, because when I have my second surgery, my summer is gone. Oh well. It'll all be worth it in the end. At least I got to go swimming. I love to swim. I'm not a strong swimmer but I can swim at least. Get some sun before I get cut open again. Lol XD Anyways. I was watching Deadpool with my brothers. My one brother hadn't seen it yet, so we were watching it with him. Anyways, Deadpool for some reason, made me think "What if Sam went bat shit crazy and was a superhero?" Sampool...*headtodesk* I died laughing. Speaking of heroes, if y'all don't know I do have a fic in which Sam and Dean are superheroes, and a sequel is in the works! I'm test running it now and seeing where it goes, once it's given the green light it'll be posted! Cool? Cool. Alrighty. Oh one last thing. Pokemans Go...what even? I played for like three days and I still don't see the appeal...but then again, I wasn't one for video games anyways. Alright, when we left off Midna met Dean, and Dean met his match. Hilarious. Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-It's showing and she don't care one bit! XD Dean has met his match. Ouch. Better behave Deano. Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! And that's okay :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Two Down: One To Go**

It took a few days but Sam was ready to travel once more. After a bath and washing his clothes, he felt more human. The brothers got their things and headed to the next wall of twilight. Sam wondered what became of Dean when in the Twilight? He turns into a giant black wolf, but what of his brother? Guess he would just have to wait and see. They crossed the field headed to the mountains and desert lands. There was a small village there that was also a small haven for travelers. Right now, it was trapped in the Twilight. Once they got to the wall, Midna popped out of Sam's shadow and asked if he wanted to go through the wall, Sam said yes, and he and Dean were pulled in by the same giant orange hand that grabbed them from Bobby's.

Sam woke up as a black wolf, and looked at his brother who was a giant black cat. Not a panther, or jaguar, but an over sized black house cat. Sam laughed and Dean glowered at him. Sam had to admit, it fit Dean. Dean was sorta like a house cat. Feed him once and he keeps coming back, and scratch him in that one place and he's your best friend for life.

"Hey now. Let's not forget our mission Sam." Midna said, though she was snickering.

Sam nodded and headed off towards the mountains. When they got to the village the spirit of spring called to them and were given a sprig to collect the spirits tears, just like the first time Sam got here. Sam ran off to collect the tears with Dean hot on his heels. While collecting the tears, Sam heard a whistling and followed the sound. Sam found a rock that was making the noise. Sam walked up to it, and howled the tune. He was taken to the world he met the stelfos, and they howled together.

 _Let teachings of old pass to you. Take sword in hand and find me._

The gold wolf jumped from the ledge and Sam woke up. Dean was frantically looking him over with Midna. Once assuring that he was fine the journey continued.

Sam and Midna watched in a amusement as Dean tried to kill one of the bugs to get the tears. Dean had never liked bugs, so watching him was hilarious. Sam had collected the majority of them and ran back to the spring to give the spirit the sprig.

Once the Twilight was lifted Sam knew what he had to do next. He went back to Faron Woods, where the little village was and collected the iron boots. There wasn't really anyone in the village since it had been about seventy years since the original Hero of Twilight was around. Sam went to the mountains and the Gorons let him in. Since they befriended humans again, they were granted access. The leader of the tribe fell victim to the power of the Fused Shadow.

"Holy Hell, it's hot than Hades in here!" Dean complained.

"Relax. There's areas where it's cool and you can keep your precious complexion." Midna teased.

Sam laughed and went forward with a gaping Dean following him. Dean and Midna went at with each other for a bit while Sam did most of the work. They cooled off in some of the chambers, even swam a little. If felt like the further they got, the hotter it got. The brothers wondered briefly if Hell was this hot. They got to the boss and took him down rather quickly. But then again, Sam had some help with this one. The Fused Shadow appeared, and Midna grabbed it.

"Excellent. Two down one to go. Sam since you pretty much know everything, you don't have to listen. However, kitty cat over there does. But not now. Soon." Midna said. "Ready to go?"

Sam and Dean nodded and they were warped outside. Dean got a good look at Sam once they were out and noticed his hero garb was like his. Except Sam's was midnight blue, black depending on the lighting. Dean's was a gold color. Dean didn't really like hats, but was digging his cap. The brothers made it off the mountain and to the small abandoned village. They took refuge there for the night.

 **The Goron Mines tackled. And yes, Dean's hero garb is gold. It brings out his pretty eyes X3**

 **Until Next Time! *wants to go swimming again***


	8. Becoming Brothers Again

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey hey, I'm on time! It's another cool day today and such, and my focus is a bit better. Whee! Anyways. Been working on my Five Nights at Freddy's animatic. I've put it off long enough. To those of who don't know what an animatic is, an animatic is one step below the final animation. In better terms, it's a story board but without fluid motions of the animation. So basically it's a moving story board. It's also my first one! I've never made one before. It's going good so far! I had to redo some of the sketches, but that's okay. Speaking of art! Deviant Art stalkers, I have new piece of work out! When you have the time go check it out ;) I drew it months ago, but only just got around to it. Pffft. Still working on my next book too...it's coming along...slowly...so...slowly...*headtodesk* I'll get it done. Eventually. X3 Anyways. I played Pokeman Go last night, and right before I go to bed, my phone vibrated. There in front of my face was a random Abra. Yeah. I caught an Abra in my living room. It was awesome. Lol. Alright anywho. So a quick reminder, I know mentioned this once, but when Sam and company are in the Twilight Realm there won't be much dialogue. It'll mostly just be Midna and any spirits if they encounter any. So yeah. Just reminding everyone. Nobody has questioned it, but I felt the need to say it anyways, just in case. Alright. I think that's it for now. So let's get going! When we left off, Sam and Dean have collected the second piece of the Fused Shadow, one left!**

 **spnfanforlife-It was too good to pass up! Dean a giant house cat *dies laughing again* But yeah. Had to do it. *watches in amusement as Dean chases the red dot* XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **ArianandXaia-It's okay! *hug* Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I love it too..Dean has met his match ;D Yeah, this story would be super long if I went into detail with the dungeons. It's a bit better to dim them down and just go. Right, my dad's shocked I go outside now X3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *tosses confetti* I hope you had a wonderful day and birthday!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Becoming Brothers Again**

Sam and Dean laid down in their beds for the night wondering if Bobby was okay and if he could see them. If he could he was probably having a good laugh, especially with Midna and Dean. Those two are perfect for each other. Sam couldn't help the smirk that came across his face every time those two interacted. Sam never thought he would see the day in which Dean would be equally matched with a girl. A girl imp for that matter. Though Sam knew that Midna wasn't actually an imp. She was cursed that way by Zant, a Twili from her world who was a power hungry monster. Since history was repeating itself, he was back and so was Ganondorf.

Sam still wondered what the spring spirit in Faron Woods meant by he had something that the old Hero of Twilight had. What made the two of them the same? It was going to bug him to no end. He closed his eyes wanting to drift off, when he heard his brother call to him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked rolling over to see Dean, and Dean did the same.

"I'm really sorry Sammy." Dean said.

"Sorry? What for?" Sam asked.

"What for?! I accused you of abandoning us when all you wanted was a better life, for wrecking my car when the accident wasn't your fault, but most of all, I accused you of being a murderer." Dean said.

"Dean, you were right though. If I hadn't been born, then mom and everyone would still be alive." Sam said softly.

Dean shook his furiously "No Sammy! If you hadn't been born, my life would've sucked! I asked for a little brother."

"Careful what you wish for." Sam grumbled.

"Sammy! I'm sorry. Please. I never meant to say that stuff. I was angry and I couldn't deal." Dean said.

"De-" Sam started.

"I'm also really sorry that I've been ignoring you. I ignored you so bad, you slept in the attic." Dean said sadly.

"It's really oka-"

"No it isn't! I've been a horrible brother!" Dean exclaimed jumping out of bed and started pacing.

Sam got out of bed and hugged his brother. Dean startled but hugged his baby back. Sam didn't have to say anything, Dean could feel that his Sammy had forgiven him and just wanted his big brother back. No more ignoring each other, no more accusations, no more. They were going to be fine. Dean can live without his parents, sad fact, but he absolutely could not live without his baby. He refused. As a parent, he refused to bury his child. He wasn't going to let Sam go. Ever. Even if he had to wrap the kid in cotton and bubble wrap.

"Aw! You've kissed and made up!" Midna said with a smirk across the room.

Sam laughed and Dean fumed at the imp. The two went back and forth with each other, while Sam got back into bed and closed his eyes. Before he drifted off he felt his blanket being tucked around shoulders and his bangs being moved out of his eyes.

"Sweet dreams Sammy." He heard Dean whispered.

The lantern was blown out and the boys joined each other in sleep. Even Midna joined them in sleep.

 **Yay! The make up chapter! I knew y'all were waiting for it ;) Anyways, I forgot to mention, I outlined a story in which Sam was born with the Grace of God and that's why demons and angels are after him. It's going good so far.**

 **Until Next Time! *waiting for some exciting news* *wolf tail wags furiously***


	9. Lake Hylia and Zora Domain

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay, but I've been waiting on some exciting news and it came last night! I'm happy to announce, that my older brother is getting married! *squees* He proposed to his girlfriend last night at Trot Con, which is a My Little Pony con. It was so cute! *squees again* I'm super happy! I was so excited about this, that my focus was out the window. Finally, my older brother has found his mate. *happywolfhowls* So yeah. I'm still so hyped! I have two sisters now! My adopted sister (which is my roommate) and now my eventual sister-in-law. So awesome! Anyways, before my focus goes out the window again. So my friend (who doesn't have an account on here) asked me about the story where Sam has the Grace of God. It's actually a theory of ours that we have (she forgot all about it XD). The reason we feel that Sam attracts all the baddies to him, isn't because of the demon blood or his psychic abilities. But rather, he was blessed with the Grace of God. The angels, demons, and the monster of the week are all attracted to brightness it brings. But Sam doesn't know he has this, because when he was born, the Grace was suppressed and it was kept secret his whole life. In my new fic, he learns about it when Cas reveals it to him after Dean becomes a demon due to the Mark of Cain. So yeah. Fun theory really. Anyways. Here we go, when we left off, Sam and Dean kissed and made up! Whoo!**

 **spnfanforlife-It is about time. Assbutt. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **ArianandXaia-XD They kinda do. They both got that shaggy look going on. But they're the same in a way. Which way? We'll have to find out :) Awesome! As mentioned above, this fic is based off a theory I've had for years. That awesome! My brother and I go for walks and see what's around. I caught a Growlithe this morning in my living room! Growlithe's evolved form Arcanine is one of my favorite Pokemans. You're welcome!**

 **Ruby-Yay! *happywolfsmile***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Lake Hylia and Zora Domain**

Sam and Dean got up the next morning and had a simple breakfast of oatmeal and bread, then headed off. But first they looked around what was once Kakariko Village and gathered necessary supplies and fresh water. Once they had everything they needed and were all packed up, Midna told them there was one last veil of Twilight. They would only have to collect tears for one more spirit and the final veil will be lifted. Then they'll set off the get the final Fused Shadow.

They headed to the lake but first they decided to explore. They went to one of the bridges and found some Twili monsters roaming around. Sam took care of them and opened a new portal. They found chests with rupees of all shapes and colors, and other goodies laying around. Once their exploration was finished, they headed off to the final veil of Twilight. Midna popped out and asked if they were ready, when they gave the affirmative, she took them into the veil and they woke in their beast forms.

"Alright. Final veil and one more Fused Shadow. Sam, you know what to do. Dean, follow our lead for now and stay close." Midna said.

Dean huffed in annoyance but followed his brother as he dashed off to Castle Town. He followed his brother as they raced through the town of spirits and made it to one of the gates. Dean booked it when Sam made a mad dash to the bridge. Dean watched in horror as his brother jumped over the bridge, he shook off his shock when he heard Midna calling for him from the bottom. He jumped quickly just as a few monsters set the bridge on fire. Dean let out a yowl as he fell, and landed in the water. He swam to the shore and shook out his fur.

Midna laughed as Dean looked like a drowned rat. Sam huffed having a hard time keeping in his laughter. Dean hissed at the two and then threw a questioning glare to the imp on Sam's back.

"Alright, as you know Sam, Lake Hylia is not a puddle. The dryness is due to the veil freezing the Zora Domain. We have to unfreeze it. Sam you know what to do." Midna said.

Sam nodded and nudged his brother to follow him. Dean followed him and watched as Sam summoned a giant bird like creature with a musical howl. Midna hopped onto it, and took control of it. The creature flew them to the bottom of the Domain. Sam and Dean climbed the frozen waterfall when they came to the entrance of the Domain. When they got to the top, Sam looked at Midna to wrap to Death Mountain.

Dean panicked when Midna and Sam disappeared. They came back as quick as they vanished with a giant volcanic rock that melted the ice when it hit. Once the lake returned to normal, they headed off to the spirit and began collecting the tears to lift the veil. Dean freaked with the last bug. It was gigantic and super ugly. Dean sat this battle out and Sam took out the bug gaining the last tear. The water spirit blessed them and the boys were returned to normal.

"Alright. Now that we're back to normal, what's next?" Dean asked.

"We go diving." Sam smirked.

"Um...what?" Dean asked.

"He said diving. What's wrong kitty, don't like to get your pretty fur wet?" Midna teased.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed.

"Calm down Dean. The next temple is underwater. But we can't get to it yet." Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because we need the Zora suit. It'll allow us to breathe underwater." Sam said.

"Alright let's go get it!" Dean said.

"Wait. We can't just go get it. We need to go ask the Zora Prince if we can have it." Sam said.

"Well, let's go already!" Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes and asked Midna to wrap them back to the Domain. This next temple was going to be a pain in the ass. Sam wasn't looking forward to it, but it needed to be done.

 **I've always hated the Lakebed Temple. I always got lost and confused, and the boss is pointless. In my opinion...anyways...**

 **Until Next Time! *Starts helping my brother plan his wedding***


	10. Lakebed Temple and Final Fused Shadow

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I sowwy! I went on a Pokeman hunt with my best friend and we were out kinda late. It was fun though! Despite the large crowd. Lol. I don't like large crowds. I get nervous and my anxiety can get bad. Anyways. My regular darlings. I need to vent for a moment. So excuse me. So my parents went behind my back and decided that I would wait to have my next surgery. They want me to wait until winter...so let me get this straight...my parents WHO TOLD ME to get both surgeries done and over with, changed their minds. Here are my issues with it. One: I have Raynauds Disease. This means when my toes get (especially in the WINTER) the blood vessels in my toes constrict constantly and causes a tremendous amounts of pain. Two: Snow and ice...that one's a gimme. One wrong move and I can screw up toes forever. Three: What if I had a job...time off is needed for at least 5-6 weeks, not only that my insurance is free but if I get a job, my benefits can change. I would rather have it done while I still have it for free. Four: I'm not waiting until my left foot gets as bad as my right foot did. Nope...ain't happening...I'm in pain now, and it's getting done. So I stood up for myself (FINALLY!) and got the stink eye...really...whatever I'm over 18, my parents don't have to be there with me. I can have anyone there. Ugh...this whole thing has my stomach in knots. Oh well. They'll have to deal. Alright, I'm done venting...I know that probably annoys some of you, but I needed to get that off my chest. Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, ugh...the crew's on their way to the Lakebed Temple.**

 **spnfanforlife-Hehehehehe. I'm letting him have it this fic X3 It's what he gets for being an assbutt! Onwards and forwards my darling.**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! The story will be out soon! I don't know how soon, but soon!**

 **ArianandXaia-I KNOW! I FREAKING HATE IT! UGH!...kill me...XD I also hated the temple in the sky.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Lakebed Temple and Final Fused Shadow**

The group got back up to the Zora Domain and entered the royal halls. Sam spotted the prince and walked forward. He talked to the prince and the prince smiled at Sam. He granted Sam and Dean the power of Zora's with the suits. Both were blue like the original Hero wore, and were still highly functional. Sam thanked the prince and the group went back to Lake Hylia. Once back at the bottom, Sam explained to Dean how the suit works and showed him to put it on.

When Sam had his suit on, he covered his nose and mouth with the black cloth. This would allow him to breathe properly under the water, as the black cloth acted like gills. After he done that, he dove into the water and smiled underneath the cloth. He did flips and spirals. He was having fun! Sam did after all loved swimming. Sam for the surface popped out doing a back flip into water. He resurfaced and waved to Midna and Dean.

Midna watched amused as Sam swam around like fish. She looked at Dean who was hesitating to get in the water. He was suited up and the lower half of his face was covered by the mask, but stood there looking at the water, like a freakish monster was going to pop out and eat him. Midna inwardly groaned and sighed softly. They didn't have time for this. She hatched a plan and smirked devilishly. She disappeared and reappeared behind Dean, and pushed him in. She watched as Dean resurfaced and glared at her.

"Sorry kitty. But you need a bath, you reek." Midna teased.

"Freaking imp! Get your tiny ass in here!" Dean shouted.

"Alright, alright. No need to yowl kitty." Midna said with smirk.

Dean silently fumed. But he knew it was all in good fun. After all, if the situation was reversed, he would tease the crap out of her too. So, didn't harbor any bad feelings or ill will against her.

Sam came up and gently guided Dean to where they needed to go. They got to the entrance of the temple and ran into trouble. A giant jelly fish came out of no where. Sam quickly used the claw shot that he managed to find lying around Kakariko Village and destroyed the jelly fish. He went to the surface where Dean and Midna were waiting for him. He got out of the water to feel his left arm stinging.

"Ow! God, that hurts." Sam cried out.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I think I got stung." Sam said with clenched teeth.

Midna checked his wounds and Sam was right. He had gotten stung. Dean asked what they should do, and Midna had the solution.

"When Link was around, he too got stung by one of those creatures. After that, I carried around this salve. It works like a charm, but it'll hurt a lot, I'm going to lie about that." Midna said.

"Do it." Sam said.

Midna nodded and smoothed the salve over his wound and Sam nearly passed out. Once Sam was taken care of, they headed inside the temple and rested for a bit. After the salve did it's job, Sam took off into the temple alone. Dean wasn't too happy about it, neither was Midna but Sam knew this temple inside and out. He would be able to get it done faster without them. They just needed to be patient. It took hours but Sam finally returned with the key to the boss room.

Sam and company got into the boss' room and let Sam take care of it. The reason Dean and Midna were there was they felt Sam was off on his own too long and that was their way out. Plus this boss had the final Fused Shadow. Sam defeated what he thought was the most pointless boss in the game, and gained the last Fused Shadow.

Midna collected the last piece, and told Dean a little bit of her story and she needed the Fused Shadows. Dean understood everything and wished she shared more, since Sam apparently knew everything. But he would have to be patient. She created a portal out and transported them out.

In the shadows, lying in wait for them, was a problem. A really big problem that was going to cause even more problems.

 **Sorry for the lack of detail for the Lakebed Temple...I really hate this temple, and I get things backwards, so trying to go into detail with it would've made my head explode.**

 **Until Next Time! I need to quit watching Supernatural while writing my book...I made a (HILARIOUS) mess...although it makes sense to my plot...**


	11. Sam In Distress and Midna's Lament

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay! I went swimming with my best friend and I got baked...like a potato. I'm a baked potato. XD Anyways. Sorry about the little rant last time. I needed to get that off my chest. It really irked me when my parents told me I should wait now, when they told the opposite, and I told them a million times that I wasn't going to wait, and I didn't care if it took up my whole summer. I knew it was going to ahead of time and that's why I didn't make any plans for the summer (well, for myself anyways). Blegh...this whole had me sick to my tum tum. Sometimes I just don't understand my parents. Then today, my dad called our insurance (we have the same health insurance, but I'm not listed under his name since I'm over 18), and they told him he was still under his old insurance, and thought I was too. But I told this a thousand times, I'm completely covered by our (mine really, since I'm once again not under his name) insurance, and the agent I spoke to has no other insurances on their record for me. So I wasted like 20 minutes to find that out, and I hate making phone calls...it's mostly my social anxiety, but there are times I have to suck it up and deal. So after proving I was still okay with my part of the insurance, I worked on my book a little and my animatic. If you still don't know what that is (even though I explained once), there's plenty of them to check out on YouTube. Alright, I'm done venting...again...when we left off, trouble found the Winchesters...as usual.**

 **spnfanforlife-Yeah Dean! Or you're grounded! He might get grounded...we still have a lot of ground to cover. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake of Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam In Distress and Midna's Lament**

The group was about to head out to their next destination, when the spirit of Lake Hylia summoned them. They went to the spirit to see what it wanted, and that's when trouble struck. Zant. He was able to copy the spirits voice and lure them here. Sam knew what was coming and bid Midna to flee. She agreed not wanting a repeat of last time. But Zant apparently learned a few new tricks and sealed them in the cave. Sam refused to let Midna get hurt, so he protected her, getting badly hurt. Sam went to attack again and was forced back with more magic. This time Zant managed to steal a good chunk of Sam's life energy.

Midna could feel Sam dying and went to comfort him while Dean attacked Zant mercilessly. She watched as Dean was reverted back to his cat form and Zant decided that he got bored and fled. Midna reluctantly left Sam to check on Dean, when he assured in a way that he was fine, Midna explained that had to get Sam to Zelda and fast!

Dean was cautious and almost hesitated, when Midna kicked some sense into him.

"We have to go now! Zelda can heal him! She did the same for me when Zant stole my life energy and magic! Now let's go or he'll die!" She shouted at him.

Dean sprung into action and got Sam onto his back. Midna warped them to a part of Hyrule Field that was close to the castle. Midna knew where to go so she directed Dean through the rainy night. Dean ran as a fast as he could but slow enough that he didn't lose Sam, Midna rode on his back as well to make sure Sam wouldn't slide off Dean. Dean flicked his ear when he heard humming. The only thing he could hear before was the rain and Sams weak, shallow breathing. Dean realized Midna was humming, it was a sad tune but it was fitting. He also knew she was humming because him and her were a nervous wreck on the inside, and to keep calm, is was also to keep Sam awake and calm.

Midna started to hum. She was freaking out on the inside and she could tell Dean was too. Both of them needed to keep calm for Sams sake. He was still partly conscious. So to keep him, Dean, and herself calm, she hummed. A sad tune, but it was fitting. She felt awful that she dragged Sam into this. But he was the new Hero of Twilight. He and Link were the same. She didn't understand how yet, but they were. She wished Link was still here. She missed her love. That's right, she and Link got together. They had been married and had children. Their eldest daughter was Queen now and married, she was expecting little ones in a few months, her youngest daughter would be next for the throne, and her middle child, her son, became head of the royal army. Link passed of old age, like most humans, she was still upset. So were her children. The song she was humming was her lament.

They arrived to castle town and Midna guided him trough the old water ways that lead to the castle tower Zelda was in. Dean hurried through the tunnels and to the towers, any monsters they came into contact with Midna took care of. When they arrived to the tower Zelda was summoned right away.

"Zelda please! Help Sam!" Midna plead.

Zelda knelt down and took Sam off of Dean, who growled protectively.

"Worry not Dean, I will take care of Sam." Zelda comforted.

Dean kept a close eye on the Queen of Hyrule. He didn't honestly trust Midna that much, but he didn't have a choice really. This person, he really didn't have a choice. Sam's life was at stake. He couldn't lose Sam, it was too soon after their father. Scratch that, Dean couldn't lose Sam at all.

"Sam, you're so much like Link. This is why you were chosen." Zelda said softly.

"D De...okay...?" Sam asked.

"Dean's fine Sam, please let Zelda heal you." Midna said softly as well.

"Midna...o okay t too?" Sam asked weakly.

"Yeah I'm fine you stupid wolf! Now be quiet and get healed!" Midna said playfully and sadly. She what was coming next, unfortunately so did Sam.

But Sam let Zelda heal him and the healing forced him into wolf form and Zelda sadly, took Sams place in death, but temporarily. But it wouldn't be for long. Sam knew after this, they would retrieve the Master Sword and he and Dean would be back to normal.

The crew watched as the castle was engulfed in a prism of magic. Despite knowing that would happen Sam and Midna were angry, Dean was slightly confused but he got the majority of what was going on.

"To the woods Sam and Kitty. We still have a lot of work to do." Midna growled, watching Sam take her place and Zelda die for the second time made her angry and weary. 'Oh Link. I wish you still here love. Keep watch over us. I'll be home soon.'

 **Oh boy...*blows nose discreetly* Stupid allergies...**

 **Until Next Time! Is done with this day...peace! *hides under my blankies***


	12. The Master Sword and The Arbiters Ground

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so sorry for the delay! I wanted this up last night, but I came down with one of my headaches that turned into a migraine, and made me sick. Blegh. Sorry y'all! I also got baked like a potato when I went swimming. I'm a baked potato XD Anyways. I came up with yet another book idea...*headtodesk* My plot bunnies need to give me a break. This is LITERALLY the seventeenth book to the other sixteen I have yet to outline and start...*headtodeskagain* I have way too much work a head of...and I'm not prepared...Imma die...*flatlines* Sonuvagoat...Anyways. The new book idea is a *drum roll* superhero one! Yup. I'm jumping on that bandwagon. Sounded like fun and wanted to give it a go X3 Maybe it'll be as awesome as Stan the Man (Stan Lee)...probs not...oh well. The story is about Dax! He was born with shape shifting and self healing powers. His mother was a hero and his father was an anti-hero. They fell in love and gave birth to their son Daxter Maddax Andrews. Both parents disappeared and were never found. Dax now follows in his parents footsteps as a hero, all while going to med school. Whoo...I got my work cut out for me. A lot of work. I haven't done much with superheroes...I hope I can make this work. Speaking of heroes, got a sequel for The Adventures of Hairman and Beerman in the works! If you haven't read the first one, I suggest you do so. But it might be sometime before it comes out. Anyways. For the remainder of this fic, some of the remaining temples might be paired together. For reasons. Alright? When we left off, Sam was saved and the crew are off!**

 **spnfanforlife-Dean is so grounded! And that's okay! You can always do what I do with games or movies, look it up in Google and read about in Wikipedia. There's also tons of playthroughs on YouTube. But yeah, you're getting a crash course! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames**

 **The Master Sword and The Arbiters Grounds**

Once in Faron Woods, Sam and the gang managed to get to the Scared Grove. They had to chase around a Skull Kid and then had to solve a puzzle, which activated by howling Zelda's Lullaby. Which Sam howled out beautifully. After hours of figuring out the blasted puzzled, they were granted access to the Master Sword which rested in the chamber behind the guards. Sam felt the Master Sword call to him, so he waled up to it. It tried to force him back so he roared at it.

A bright light engulfed them all, and when they opened their eyes Sam and Dean were back to normal.

"This crystal is what Zant cursed you with. He cursed Link with it as well, but I had lost when history started to repeat itself, like the Master Sword." Midna said, showing them a glowing black crystal.

"But if the Master Sword was this Link persons sword, why is Sam able to wield it?" Dean asked. He was a bit jealous, but since Link and Sam were somehow the same, but it bothered him to no end not knowing what.

"Sam and Link are the same person. I can't say how. That's for him to figure out. That's why." Midna said. "Now. To the desert. There's a place there we need to go."

Sam knew what she was talking about and nodded. She warped them to the Castle Town and went from there. Since the sun was setting Sam and Dean decided to trek the desert in their beast forms. There weren't any enemies in the area anymore. The camps were empty. Midna explained that the enemies that were once here all either died or left. They still had to go through the Arbiters Grounds to get to their destination.

They headed into the dungeon, Sam and Dean wanted to salt and burn all the ghosts. Some of the parts of the grounds they had to be in beast form, most of it was in their human form. When they go to the boss, Sam was amused by Deans reaction.

"It's freaking Jurassic Park!" Dean exclaimed.

Midna and Dean let Sam handle the boss. Once the boss was defeated the group went outside and Midna led them to the Mirror of Twilight. There was all but one shard of glass on the whole mirror. Midna growled but wasn't too terribly upset. She turned to Dean and explained everything to him. Once Dean had a good understanding of what was going on, he more than ready to go and find the rest of the mirror.

"At least there's one piece of the mirror intact. Last time it was three. Which means we don't have to one of the places to get it. But the problem is knowing which one." Midna explained.

"Maybe we should back to town and just wander around. See if we can hear anything about something. Maybe someone knows something of has a clue for us." Sam suggested.

"Good idea. It's better than going to the ends of the Earth trying to figure it out." Midna said.

"I hope for Dean's sake it's not the Temple in the Sky." Sam smirked.

"T Temple in the Sky?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, we'd have to be shot out of a canon to get there." Midna smirked, going along with Sam's teasing.

Dean paled, actually he went ghost white.

"OH HELL NO! I'M NOT FUCKING GOING IN THE SKY!" Dean hollered high pitched.

"Don't worry big brother, we'll figure out which temple we get to skip out on." Sam teased and ducked when his brother tried to hit him.

Sam and Midna laughed as Dean fumed, once they all had settled down they went back to the Castle Town for information. Sam really hoped it wasn't the one in the sky. For Dean's sake.

 **Poor Deanie...*snickers*...*laughs ass off* Alright...I'm done.**

 **Until Next Time! *lays down my cool dark room* Sleep is good medicine after a migraine.**


	13. Snow Peak and The Temple of Time

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey hey, an update on time! Whee! I'm trying guys and gals. Updates will return to normal as soon as my second surgery is over. My doctor and I will be discussing it this Thursday. Getting it all done and over with, not even caring if takes up my whole summer. It'll all be worth it in the end. Oh yeah, the tingling sensation in my toes stopped. So that means if I had a pinched nerve, it resolved itself, or that my brain has finally gotten the idea that there's implants in my toes. *shrugs* Anyways. Just thought of my little hero Dax last night, and I'm already to move forward with the project. But one problem remains...making a hero that's both original and unique. Oh well. I'll figure it out, I'm sure. Though I am open to suggestions :) However, I already know how Dax will receive his powers. He'll be born with them. Every hero I know is given their powers one way or another. So Dax will be born with his. Anyways. I heard Comic Con in San Diego was awesome! If I could've afforded it, I would've gone. But sadly, it would've cost me an arm, leg, and my entire soul...pffffttttt...one day! One day. Thank goodness for people who record the panels and put them on YouTube! I'll have to check them out later this week. It's going to be a busy week this one. I got calling hours tomorrow, my appointment Thursday, and all kinds of stuff. I'm going to try and go swimming as much as I can before my next surgery. I'll be sure to pack extra sunscreen ;) Alright, let's go! When we left off, Dean made it clear, no Temple in the Sky...silly boy.**

 **Ruby-Poor Deano. He might get lucky and that one will be skipped ;) Sam is always cute :3**

 **spnfanforlife-*dies laughing* Alright...I'm alright...*laughs some more*...*settles* Alright, let's get going before I die again. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Snow Peak and The Temple of Time**

Sam and Dean split up once in Castle Town to cover more ground. Midna decided to stay with Sam and they went to the tavern after not really getting anything. Once in the tavern Sam listened around and finally got the answer they were looking for. In the back room a group of people were talking about blizzard that had raging on for two days. A number of people tried to see what was going on and either got lost and froze to death, or they never went ahead, either being too scared or not wanting to die a horrible fate. From his shadow, Midna nudged him outside to a shadowy corner.

"So the Snow Peak. I can get you the mansion where the mirror shard is. But it'll be difficult. You and Dean will have to be in your beast forms, for a good portion of the trip." Midna said.

"That's fine. Let's find Dean and get going." Sam said.

They found Dean flirting with a young bar maiden. Sam face palmed. Leave to his brother to flirt with anything that breathes, even in a video game. After pulling Dean away from the maiden, they headed back to the Zora Domain where the entrance of the Snow Peak was. When the got the entrance, Midna transformed them and off the went. Midna guided them through the dusty snowy storm until they came across a yeti. The yeti led them the old withered mansion. The yeti gave them the mirror shard, stating it made his mate angry once, then she came across it again and turned her into a monster once more. The poor yeti watched as his wife created a horrible storm and perished. That was a few days ago. But the storm still raged on.

Sam looked at the shard and touched it. Suddenly the storm was silenced.

"Sam, you purified it!" Midna exclaimed.

"I did that? I just touched it." Sam questioned.

"No matter. This piece of the mirror is fine now and the storm is silenced." Midna said with a smile. She then turned to old creature. "Your wife can rest in peace now."

"That is Yeto ever wanted." The old yeti said and retired to his chambers.

"Let's go. There's one more mirror shard." Midna said.

The two brothers nodded. One down, one to go. They went back to the town and discovered the temple in the Sacred Grove had appeared all of suddenly but there was a strange aurora coming from it. They raced to the temple and headed inside. The place looked awful. Old and withered. Like the mansion in the Snow Peak. They didn't have to face any monsters since they were all dead. Once they were in the middle of the temple, Sam went up to the mirror shard and purified it. Suddenly the real Hero of Twilight appeared. He was dressed not in his Hero garb, but in royal Twili robes. He looked young as well.

"Link?" Sam asked.

Link nodded. "Thank you Sam. I was waiting for you. Now that the mirror has been purified, this temple will collapse and forever remain gone. This temple and my ancestors can rest finally." Link said with a smile.

"How did the mirror become tainted in the first place?" Sam asked.

"Zant did it, hoping to kill you all before this point. But I had faith." Link said with pride.

"My love?" Midna asked.

"My little imp." Link smiled.

Sam and Dean smiled and let the lovers have their moment. Once it was over, Link safely transported them out and the temple collapsed. All of the shards and Fused Shadows have been collected. It was time to face Zant and put him down once for all, a long with Ganondorf.

 **So Dean got lucky! Anyways, were getting closer to the end! I'm going to try and pair Zants battle and Zelda's castle stage together. Then Ganondorf's battle, and then the last chapter! So three left!**

 **Until Next Time! *sketches out multiple sketches for Dax***


	14. Battle With a Ghost and Zelda's Castle

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay! I had calling hours last night for my Great Uncle Tim. The funeral was today, but I didn't go. I barely made it through my grandpa's funeral. But luckily, some members of my family understand why I don't attend funerals. Anyways. I barely remember my Great Uncle (mostly because I hardly see my family members anymore), but he was a great person. Anyways. So Dax my little superhero, already has a back story! Oh boy. Well...he has several. I'm trying pick out the one that would stand out the most. The two top back stories I like the most are, One: Dax's mother was diagnosed with a incurable disease that was attacking her nervous system. When she was fifteen the illness became so progressive, her father a well known scientist decided to make her well, with his "knowledge". He thought if his daughter has "two forms", the illness would be slowed down. The experiment went well at first, but something went wrong and Dax's mother shifted into a wolf form and took off. She recovered and remained in exile until she met her boyfriend. Dax's father. He's family was part of a cult, he was supposed to be sacrificed as a child, but the cult learned that he was possessed with a dying fallen angel. When the angel died, he left behind powers of self healing/healing and psychic abilities. Two: Dax doesn't have powers. He was created by underground group of scientists to over power the government. Dax learned this and destroyed the underground group and fled. He blended in with the people, until one day the underground was restarted. What do y'all think? I personally like them both a lot, but I need to choose one. Whoop! Time to get going! We left off, all the shards were collected!**

 **spnfanforlife-Sam's such a badass! Why don't people see it...sigh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *sing song* Deanie's in trouble, Deanie's in trouble! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Battle With a Ghost and Zelda's Castle**

After getting the shards to the mirror, the group made their way to the desert to put the mirror back together. They didn't get far. They made it as far as the castle before trouble found them, either that or this world wasn't immune to Winchester Luck. They didn't expect to get caught this early since Zant in the game doesn't appear until after you beat the Twilight dungeon. But then again, they weren't really in the game. They were in an alternate universe in which this world existed in, the sequence of the game was messed up, further proof is they didn't have to go to the Temple in the Sky. So Sam and company weren't really surprised that Zant popped up early. Oh well, this way they could get the battle done and over with. They had other things to do than to battle with an emotionally constipated ghost.

"Midna, did you think you could honestly get back home? The mirror is useless." Zant smirked evilly.

"I'll get back home! And you'll go back to Hell, where you belong!" Midna shouted.

"I somehow doubt that." Zant said.

"We'll see." Midna smirked impishly.

Sam drew his sword and was ready. Dean was more than ready, he had been aching for this fight since they got here. Midna was ready but cautious. This wasn't the same Zant as before. The real Zant died in battle by Link's hand, but had brought back, or so she was told. This Zant was a ghost. But as a ghost, she didn't know if he could use the same magic as he once could, or if his magic was limited? When Sam was dying, that was old magic Zant used, and it wasn't much. Neither was the black crystal that enabled Sam and Dean to switch into their beast forms at will. In fact, Midna was the most powerful Twili in her realm. But then again, royal Twilis had pretty powerful dark magic. Zant compared to her, was a mere ant.

The battle got under way and felt like it lasted for hours, but Midna had her answer. Zant was a ghost and had limited powers. This was a good thing. Sam was currently in his beast form and was ripping a ghost apart. Dean was swinging his sword his away, and she was keeping his powers at bay. Soon the group was getting tired, and they needed to end this thing. Sam who was back into his human form, drew his Master Sword and delivered the final blow. Midna went to the ghost and uttered an incantation under her breath. Zant exploded into the black squares they saw floating up to the sky, while in the Twilight Veils, and disappeared.

"Now that he's out of the way. Let's get going." Midna said.

"Wait." Sam said.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Something tells me to go to the castle." Sam said.

Dean and Midna shared a look, but they trusted his intuition. So they headed to the castle, when Zant died again, the prism that held the castle hostage vanished. The went inside the large place and shivered. The castle felt creepy and Sam knew the stage in the game had creepy music. At least there was an absence of monsters and ghosts.

They got to the throne room, Sam and Midna growled. Dean was confused but picked up on the tension and anger in the room. They looked upon the throne and there sat Ganondorf. Midna and Sam looked up and saw the lifeless Zelda above Ganon. Dean saw her too, and was getting way too confused. He needed answers and now!

Ganondorf stood up with a smile, he bowed, and then looked at the heroes.

"Welcome new Hero of Twilight. I hope you're ready, I'll enjoy this battle." Ganon said still smiling.

"I'll enjoy sending you back to Hell!" Sam snarled.

"Well, then new Hero. Let's us dance, shall we?" Ganon asked.

The fight was on!

 **Oh boy! Two chapters left! We have the big battle and then final chapter! I have no clue which story will be next. If anything on my profile sounds good to you, let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! *crawls under my blanket cause with the new AC in the kitchen window, it's freezing in the living room***


	15. Final Battle!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I had to get up early for my doctor appointment. My doctor said my toes are healing nicely! Yay! The next surgery hasn't been scheduled like I wanted, but my doctor made some good points on why I should wait a little longer before the next. So, I'm going to wait another month at least. I don't want to wait, because I know the longer I put it off, the more I won't want to do it in the end. So yeah. My doctor already did the consult for both feet, when I'm ready I'll just go and he'll have me sign the necessary paper work and we'll go from there. Also, the reason for the delay, I had to re watch the phases of the final battle with Ganondorf, and figure out how to do it. I honestly don't know how to do it, so I'm basically winging it, and see where it goes. Anyways, next chapter will be the FINAL! I know right? I had a lot of fun writing this though! I've been wanting to do this fic for a long time, but put it off and never got around to it. Anyways, I still have no clue what fic's coming up next. If you visit my profile and see something you like, let me know. I'll do my best to write it out. Anyways. I couldn't decide between the two backstories for my superhero, so I'm going to try and merge them together somehow. I got a basic idea on how to do it, but at this point, I'm just hoping it works. Otherwise, worse comes to worse, I'll just do what I'm doing now for this chapter; winging it XD Alright, I think I rambled on long enough! When we left off, Zant has been defeated! Now it's Ganon's turn!**

 **spnfanforlife-XD This review made my night! And you would be great at Cinema Sins XD And yeah, he did! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Final Battle! Ganon Will Fall Forever!**

Sam drew his sword and prepared for the first of the fight, and Ganondorf surprised them!

"I know you two are not from this world, so I won't fight you like I did him." Ganondorf smirked. "And, I will only fight the new Hero."

Sam and the gang shared a look, and suddenly Dean and Midna were outside and couldn't back in! The barrier between them was pretty hefty and they couldn't break it. Sam looked at Ganondorf and snarled at him, demanding him to let his brother and friend back in. Ganon just smiled crookedly and shook his head no. Stating once more, he only wanted to fight him. Sam didn't really have a choice in the matter at this point. So the battle was on. Surprisingly, Ganondorf didn't use Zelda as a puppet. Her lifeless corpse just stayed where it was, like a reminder to Sam that he had to win this. No matter the cost.

'Ganon's a man of his word so far. He's fighting me differently than he did Link.' Sam thought to himself dodging another attack.

Ganon was relentless and wasn't letting up on his attacks. Sam knew if he didn't stop, he was going to tire easily and leave himself open for attacks. Which Sam was waiting on. But the bastard was determined to try and cut him into ribbons. So far so good though. Sam was dodging all his attacks, but if he kept this up, he too would tire out easily and then he'd be screwed. When he saw his first opening, he didn't hesitate. He stabbed Ganon right in the stomach. Ganon screeched but kept up his assault.

Midna and Dean were forced to watch from behind a wall, and they hated it! They needed to get in there. Midna knew using the Fused Shadow would be pointless. The only reason they collected them, was so that Zant didn't get a hold of them for the second time and try to use them. Zant's powers were unstable, especially with the Fused Shadow. Zant honestly wouldn't have survived if he used the thing. Neither would Ganon. Ganon was unstable since his "rebirth". She imagined that Ganon too, was unstable in using his powers and that's why he's fighting differently, that and since he knows Sam and Dean aren't from this world, they were at a slight disadvantage. But Sam right now seemed to have upper hand now that he stabbed Ganon clean in the stomach.

Dean hated this. Watching his baby fight alone while he was on the sidelines doing nothing. He cursed this Ganondorf and prayed Sam would send the bastard right back to Hell where he crawled out of. But send him back to the deepest and darkest parts of Hell. Where Ganondorf would never crawl out of again. Ever. But he needed to be in there. His baby needed dammit! He grinned with pride when Sam stabbed the moron in the stomach. It was slowing Ganon down, but not enough. Sam was also slowing down a little. All that dodging, Dean knew, was taking a toll on his brother. Suddenly Dean got an idea and turned to Midna.

"Midna, can you use that Fused Shadow thingy to bust in there?" Dean asked hopeful.

Midna hated to bust his hopeful bubble, but had to. She explained why she couldn't and Dean snarled.

"I need to get to my baby dammit! He needs me!" Dean snarled.

"Your baby? I thought Sam was your brother." Midna asked.

"I raised Sammy since he was just a baby, though I've taken care of him right after he was born. I asked for him. He's mine. My Sammy." Dean said, lips curled in his protective snarl still.

Midna looked at Dean gaping. She wondered what had happened to their parents that Dean took care of Sam. She supposed it wasn't her place, but she got to know the brothers and saw that Dean did a good job of raising Sam. Better than most parents. She and Dean went back to watching the battle and saw that Sam and Ganon were both cut up and battered. They were tired by the way they were breathing. Both were panting like they ran a marathon.

"Come on kiddo! You can do it!" Dean encouraged.

Midna looked at Dean and smiled. "You can do it wolf boy! Even kitty says so!"

Dean glared at the imp but together they cheered Sam on and Sam was getting in more hits.

Sam was tired. Really tired. So was Ganon he noticed. All he needed was one more good hit, and Ganondorf was finished.

"It ends now brat." Ganon growled.

"It's over alright. Time to go back to Hell!" Sam snarled.

Sam dodged the next attack and stabbed through his brain, then for added measures, he stabbed him once more through the heart. Ganon died when Sam stabbed him through the brain, but made sure to get his heart. Sam yanked out his sword, and with Ganondorfs heart. Sam took the heart off his sword and burned it. Without a heart, no one creature could live or breathe. Ganon was no exception.

The wall that kept out his brother and friend fell, and Sam fell to the call of the darkness.

 **Dayum! Not bad for winging it. Also protect your hearts! Or else Sammy will yank them out of you.**

 **Until Next Time! *sees a bunny in my backyard* BUNNY!**


	16. Home Again, Home Again

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whew. We made it to the end! Final chapter! This story doesn't have an epilogue, so none will be uploaded. but here we are! I'm going to miss this story. It was fun to write! Especially the interactions with Dean and Midna! Priceless. Anyways. Still got no idea what's coming next, so bear with me. I'll try to have the next fic out tomorrow. It'll be a slow weekend this weekend. Anyways. Thanks to everyone who alerted, faved, and followed! I know crossovers with video games are not really a fan favorite, but thank you all the same! It means a lot! Special thanks to my reviewers and regular darlings! Y'all are awesome! Arianand Xaia, I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing this! So let's go! When we left off, Sam did it! Whee!**

 **spnfanforlife-OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! SHE MIC DROPPED YOUR ASS! XD Our boy is amazing!**

 **Ruby-Yay! Thank you ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Home Again, Home Again**

After Sam had defeated Ganondorf, Zelda came back to life and used the magic of her Goddess to fix everything. Midna was returned to her beautiful self. She healed Sam, but he hadn't regained consciousness. Midna assured a frantic Dean that Sam would be alright. He was just exhausted and would wake up when he was ready. The two princesses then helped the boys get home. Dean thanked them for their help. The princesses smiled and thanked him and the sleeping boy for their help. Their world as at peace once more, and was going to stay that way. They would make sure of it.

Once home, Bobby hugged the stuffing out of both of them, even the sleeping Sam. Bobby looked at the boys and smirked at the clothes.

"What the hell are you idjits wearing?" Bobby asked snickering.

"Long story. Let me get Sammy settled and I'll tell you." Dean said.

"He alright?" Bobby asked looking worriedly at Sam.

"He will be." Dean assured him and himself.

After getting Sam settled into comfortable clothes and tucked into bed, Dean removed his Hero Garb and showered. He groaned in happiness at the hot water cascading down his body. The heat relieved some of the pains and aches. After his shower, he shaved and brushed his teeth. He put on his normal clothes and felt like himself. He stored his Hero Garb safely away with his brothers, and checked on him for the millionth time.

Dean went downstairs and while eating his dinner and drinking a beer, he told Bobby what had happened. Bobby told Dean that after they got sucked in, he couldn't turn the TV on or that fangled game station of Sam's. He looked at everything to get his boys home, but nothing. Dean once assured his father figure that he and Sam were fine and everything was all good. They talked for a while and went to bed.

The next morning Dean woke up and momentarily panicked! Sam's bed was empty! He raced out of the room to hear the shower going and he took a deep breath to calm down. He went back to the bedroom and changed. He went downstairs to wait for his brother, he went into the kitchen and helped Bobby make breakfast. Sam came downstairs a few moments later, hair still dripping, bare feet, dressed in clean jeans and a black v neck t shirt. Sam looked more alive and probably felt tons better.

"Hey kiddo! Feeling okay?" Dean asked setting a plate of pancakes in front of Sam.

"I'm fine." Sam yawned while taking a bite of pancake. "So what happened after Ganon? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine wolf boy. Thank to you and kitty." A voice behind them said.

The three men turned to find Midna standing in the doorway. Sam got a good look at his friend and blushed at her beauty.

"What? Am I so beautiful, you have no words left?" She teased.

"Midna?" Sam asked.

"Hey. I'm glad you're okay." She smiled softly at Sam.

"Thank you, and likewise. I'm glad things are fine again." Sam said.

Midna nodded, she thanked them for all their hard work and their help. She hugged Dean and kissed Sam on his lips. Sam blushed bright red, but kissed her back. They parted and smiled at each other.

"I'll keep in touch wolf boy." She winked at Sam. "Take good care of him kitty!"

With that Midna vanished, back to her world.

Sam was still smiling and grunted when Dean suddenly flung his arm around his shoulder.

"Man Sammy. She's got the hots for you! You lucky dog!" Dean teased.

"Screw off Dean." Sam chuckled getting his brother off of him.

Sam's smile grew. His heart felt lighter since their father's death. He and Dean are finally back to being themselves. He got his brother, father, mother, and best friend back.

'It's about time.' Sam thought as he returned to his pancakes.

 **There we go! Nothing special, just something simple. Simple works. And daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Sammy got a kiss ;)**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
